


The Night Before Christmas

by amooniesong



Series: MCYT Advent Calendar Prompts 2020 [24]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Big Brother Tommy, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, MCYT Advent Calendar Prompts (Video Blogging RPF), One Shot, Sisterinnit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28271163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amooniesong/pseuds/amooniesong
Summary: Tommy wasn’t sure when the tradition had started, but it was one that he enjoyed every year. Even when he’d stopped believing in Santa, he’d still check the website throughout the afternoon of Christmas eve to see how close the man was to the UK. Now that Willow was old enough to really understand the magic of it all, he finally had someone to show. So, with her settled quietly on his knee, he started a very special stream.“Hello boys!” Tommy grinned into the camera, Willow giving it a wave and smiling in turn. “We’ve got a very special Christmas stream today, with a very special guest. You’ve all met Sisterinnit, my best money making scheme so far, but if you haven’t caught a stream with her before I’ll let her introduce herself.”-------MCYT Advent Calendar Prompts, Day 24: NORAD Santa Tracker
Series: MCYT Advent Calendar Prompts 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018129
Comments: 28
Kudos: 347
Collections: Completed stories I've read, MCYT Advent Calendar Prompts 2020





	The Night Before Christmas

Tommy wasn’t sure when the tradition had started, but it was one that he enjoyed every year. Even when he’d stopped believing in Santa, he’d still check the website throughout the afternoon of Christmas eve to see how close the man was to the UK. Now that Willow was old enough to really understand the magic of it all, he finally had someone to show. So, with her settled quietly on his knee, he started a very special stream.

“Hello boys!” Tommy grinned into the camera, Willow giving it a wave and smiling in turn. “We’ve got a very special Christmas stream today, with a very special guest. You’ve all met Sisterinnit, my best money making scheme so far, but if you haven’t caught a stream with her before I’ll let her introduce herself.”

He adjusted in his chair, leaning down to her ear and whispering quietly.

“Hi.” She said quietly, squeezing the bee plushie Tubbo had bought her for her first Christmas close to her chest. “I am Sister-In-It.” A hand came up to her head, adjusting the Santa hat that she’d been given to wear. “I am three years old.” She giggled a little, before repeating her last line. “Tommy is the  _ best  _ big brother!”

Well,  _ nearly  _ her last line.

“Subsc-- Suscri-- Sub--” She turned her head, looking at Tommy for a little encouragement.

“Subscribe.” He said softly, and she nodded.

“Subscribe with Twitch Prime!” She beamed, Tommy smiling as he tucked the end of her hat neatly over her shoulder.

“It’s absolutely illegal for you  _ not  _ to subscribe now, alright?” Tommy said, looking at the camera with a blank stare for a few moments before cracking a smile again. “So we’re having a chill stream today. It’s Christmas eve, Sisterinnit is excited for Santa to come tonight, we’ve got a nice time planned. First things first, let me just bring this up for all of you…” He paused his words for a moment, typing  _ NORAD tracks Santa  _ into Google and pulling up the first result. It was a simple enough novelty, a little animation of Santa and his reindeer flying across the world using Google Earth and including videos and photos of attractions in all countries. Willow gasped, clapping her hands together excitedly as her eyes widened while Tommy shared his screen with his viewers.

“He’s gonna be here soon!” She squealed. Tommy had thought when Willow first came into the picture that he’d eventually get used to everything she did and said, but to this day his heart still swelled with pride and love whenever she spoke. 

“He is.” Tommy agreed. “But don’t worry, I’ll end the stream before he does. We need to put milk and cookies out.”

“And a carrot for Rudolph!” She said excitedly, Tommy laughing as she grabbed his hand and shook it.

“Of course, how silly of me to forget Rudolph.”

And, without prompting, Willow began reciting her letter to Santa that Tommy had helped her write. Bees were a prominent feature on the list - Tubbo had  _ really  _ worn off on her - as were books, sylvanian families dolls, and a train set. Tommy had spoiled her rotten, and couldn’t wait to help his parents sneak the presents from Santa under the tree after she’d gone to bed. As she continued to speak, he leaned to grab something just out of frame, and Willow stopped when she saw what he had.

“So, I thought we’d do a bit of a storytime stream today.” He said. “Sisterinnit’s picked out her favourite Christmas stories, and while we watch Santa fly around the world I thought we could read them together.”

Immediately, Willow shifted her position. She turned to face her brother, letting her legs fall either side of his waist and resting her head against his chest with a thumb in her mouth. 

“Are you sitting comfortably?” He asked Willow, barely giving the chat a second thought as she looked up at him and nodded. “Then I’ll begin…” 

Tommy spun his chair a little as he opened the book, positioning himself so both Willow at the chat could see the pictures as he started to read.

“Twas the night before Christmas when all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.”

“Or a bee.” Willow giggled quietly.

“The stockings were hung by the chimney with care--”

“Mine’s on my bedroom door handle!”

“--in the hopes that Saint Nicholas soon would be there. The children were nestled all snug in their beds while visions of sugarplums danced in their heads. And mamma in her ‘kerchief and I in my cap had just settled down for a long winter’s nap.”

“You’d look silly with a hat on.” 

“Are you going to talk all the way through?” Tommy asked, raising an eyebrow, and Willow shook her head, holding her bee a little tighter.

“When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter, I sprung out from my bed to see what was the matter. Away to the window I flew like a flash--”

“Flash!” Willow added, raising her arms high above her head.

“Tore open the shutters and threw up the sash…”

They continued in such a fashion for a while - with Tommy reading, and Willow’s comments and additions interspersed throughout. Throughout it all, her eyes barely left the pictures, and when Tommy finished the story she settled against him once more.

“Can we have another?”

“It’d be a short stream if I just read one.” He pointed out, spinning his chair to face his desk properly again. “Look! Santa’s in Norway!” He pointed to the screen, loading up one of the videos that had appeared for Willow and his stream to watch while he grabbed the next book that she’d chosen. This time it was a longer book -  _ How Santa Really Works -  _ that Tommy remembered reading when he was a child. When the video ended, he began to read, and Willow would often chime in with her own contributions. She talked about how she  _ swore  _ that the decorations on the Christmas tree had moved last time she looked at them, and how she’d been an extra good girl  _ all year  _ to make sure that she was going to be on Santa’s nice list. And, she claimed, Tommy was on the nice list too. His chat didn’t seem to agree, but he didn’t mind. Of course  _ they  _ would say he’d been on the naughty list - he’d been terrorising Tubbo on his SMP for the last few streams - but to Willow he’d been nothing but wonderful. He’d helped her with her counting, read her stories, taken her to a new music group  _ and  _ taken her to the park to play on the swings whenever she asked.

Chat didn’t need to know  _ any  _ of that, though. Tommyinnit wasn’t  _ that  _ soft.

Next up was an abridged, children’s version of  _ A Christmas Carol.  _ All the ghosts were Wilbur - as per Willow’s instructions - and Scrooge was Technoblade. Tommy could tell, from the series of messages being sent to him on Discord, that the man was terribly amused by that. 

By the time that Ghostbur of Christmas Past, Present, and Future had talked Technoblade into righting his ways, Willow was getting restless. She seemed to be fed up with sitting on her brother’s lap when there were mere  _ hours  _ until Christmas day, and Tommy could hardly fault her. This was the first real Christmas she’d been old enough to understand what was going on, of course she was excited.

“Alright guys, thank you all for coming to the stream today. I know it was a little bit different, but I had fun, Sisterinnit had fun, and I hope you all did too… I’m gonna raid Tubbo now, and then we’re going to go put out something for Santa.”

“Yay!” Willow cheered, jumping down from Tommy’s lap and running out of his bedroom excitedly.

“Before I go, I think this is going to be my last stream of the year. I’m taking a couple of days off to just enjoy myself, spend some time with my family, all that stuff. There’s still videos going up so you aren’t getting rid of me entirely, but I just want to say a huge thank you to everyone. To the people that’ve been around since I started, those that joined when I was part of SMP Earth or the Dream SMP, and those who’ve found me today, thank you  _ all.  _ You’ve made this year, quite frankly, incredible, and I know I say this every year but this year has absolutely been the best one yet. This community just keeps on growing, and I couldn’t be this successful without all your continued support. So thank you. I hope everyone here has a wonderful Christmas, I hope you all stay safe, you all spend time with the people you love, and I’ll see you all next year.”

With that, Tommy raided Tubbo and ended his stream. He sat back in his chair with a smile on his face and let out a breath, taking a moment for himself before he heard Willow calling his name from downstairs.

He could rest when she was asleep, for now he’d enjoy the Christmas magic that followed her wherever she went. He got to his feet, picking up a pair of fluffy pink antler’s she’d left in his room a few days ago, and pushed them onto his head as he made his way downstairs. His community might have made this the best year ever, but Willow was going to make this the best Christmas ever. 

**Author's Note:**

> holy shit, i actually managed to write & post all 24 days on the right day, i am blown away o.o i am such a lazy writer i cannot believe that i actually pulled this off!
> 
> i would like to say a massive thank you to everyone that's written for these prompts - be it 1, 7, or all 24, you've been absolutely AMAZING. you've created such a range of stories for people in the community, helped create an official, filterable tag on this website (WHAT?!), and just made this year end on a high note! thank you as well to everyone that's been reading along - you guys have been just as amazing, & without your support i doubt we'd have gotten this far. you're all brilliant!
> 
> as always, i hope you enjoyed. please do drop a kudos or a comment, & hopefully you'll check out some of my other non-christmas works & stick around for things i have planned in the future :) i also have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/moonieiswriting) & [discord server](https://discord.gg/9y9BF7SMKc) so if you'd like to come say hello on either, please do!


End file.
